Cahills And Mistletoe Don't Mix
by eternalreader62
Summary: What happens when the Cahills get together for Christmas. And Mistletoe somehow gets involved? AMIAN and some NATAN! I suck at summeries. R&R! Rated T because is just is!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I was reading random fanfics and INSPIRATION HAD STRUCK! well not really. I just got an idea, laughed and thought; I need to turn this into a story! So . . . that's hat I'm doing. There will be AMIAN and a simidge (don't ya just love that word) of NATAN because it wouldn't be that funny without it.**

**Ages:**

**Amy: 16**

**Ian: 16**

**Sinead, Ned and Ted: 16**

**Hamilton: 16**

**Jonah: 16**

**Dan: 13 **

**Natalie: 13**

**Maddison and Regan: 13**

**ME: I don't want to do the disclaimer. Someone else do it.**

**AMY: And who would that be?**

**ME: You!**

**AMY: Why?**

**ME: Because I want you to. And I'm the author so really if I were you I wouldn't argue.**

**AMY: eternalreader62 does not own the 39 clues or any of it's content.**

**ME: Good! Now on qith the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dec The House With Cahill Pranks! Fa la la la la la la la la!**

_Dan P.O.V_

For the past two hours Amy, Nellie and I had been decorating the house for Christmas. TWO HOURS!and we still weren't done! Amy was starting to freak out because the rest of the younger generation of the Cahills were ment to be coming any minute. Talk about annoying. Wait! I forgot to tell you; the younger generation of Cahills are coming here for Christmas! I'm fully prepared for anything they bring. Even the Cobras dart guns. Okay, maybe not the dart guns. But I'm prepared for the Christmas tree to catch on fire, that kind of thing.

"Oh my god! Where is the silver tinsil? Dan! Have you seen the box of tinsil!?" That would be my over stressed sister. "I'm putting up the tinsil right now, just calm down!" And that was Nellie. Amy walked into the kitchen right when I finished hooking up a string of lights. She turned slowly in a circle looking at my decorating. She had done this ayt least five times already. "Great." Right as she said that the doorbell rang and I swear she almost screamed.

_Amy P.O.V_

I almost screamed when the door bell rang and quickly turned around to run and answer it. I stopped just before actually running into the door and wipped my hands on my jeans hoping to dust the glitter off but failing. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Sinead! Ned, Ted! come on in!" I said. As they walked in I heard the boys say something about finding Dan and then they walked off in search of him. Sinead and I shared a friendly hug and she asked how stressed this was making me, and I didn't even try to hide it.

"i swear I almost killed Dan this morning when he couldn't untangel the lights and just before I almost ran into the door." I admitted looking down sheepishly. Sinead chuckled. "How about I help you before you hurt someone." I smiled and led her to the boxes of stuff. Lets just say, there were a lot of boxes.

There were about five just for the outside lights. "Dare I ask who's actually putting those uup?" Sinead said warily eyeing the tangled up mess. "I've been waiting for the Holts to come for that. They are most likely the only ones willing to climb onto the roof and manage to put up the lights without falling off." It was true. No matter how much Dan wanted to, I knew he would have fallen and hurt himself if he tried.

_Sinead P.O.V:_

Amy was one streesed out person. I decided that I was going to get up to a little Cahill misschef **(A/N: spelling?)** So I walked up to one of the boxes and gingerly lifted uot a small leafy thing. "Sinead is that . . . misteltoe?" Amy asked nervously. I handed her tthe plant and lifted out another one. "Are you ready to make a few Cahills a little bit scared?" I asked smirking. She got what I meant and her eyes widened but then she smiled and nodded.

We went to the front door, opened it and I got Amy to hang hers up in the door way. Then we headed off to the kitchen and I put mine in that doorway.

_Dan P.O.V_

Sinead and Amy were laughing when they walked into view of the kitchen. I wondered why but then decided I didn't really care. That's when the door bell rang again. "I'll get it." I called out as I walked at the front door.

"You know the door is open right?" I asked the pair of Cobras when I was almost at the door. I knew why Amy and Sinead were laughing now, there was a sprig of misteltoe hanging in the doorway. "Yes Daniel. We do know that. But We didn't want to intrude." Natalie said in her know-it-all british accent. "Then why'd you come?" I asked innocently. Then Natalie barged through the door and started arguing with me, it went a little something like this.

"Daniel you're such a git!"

"Nat you're such a brat!"

"Git!"

"Brat!"

"Git!"

"Brat!"

"Git!"

"Brat!"

"Git!"

"Brat!"

"Git!"

"Brat!"

"Git!"

"Brat!"

"Git!"

"Brat!"

"Git!"

"Brat!"

Then for some reason when we reached the kitchen doorway everyone started laughing. And by everyone I mean; Amy, Sinead, Ned, Ted, Nellie, hell even Ian was laughing. What was so funny. "Look . . . up!" Sinead managed to say between chokes of laughter. I slowly looked up. OH MY GOD!

I swear all the blood drained from my face and my eyes went wide. I turned my head slowly to face Cobra #2 and say that she looked like she was about to faint. "No." I said. Shacking my head like a crazy person. This was the worst thing that could have ever happened to me!

_Amy P.O.V_

We had all finally stopped laughing and I was now looking at a pale faced Dan and a sick looking Natalie. Okay, so I felt a little bad, but it was HILARIOUS! "Dan, it's a Christmas tradition! You have to!" Ned and Ted said at the same time.

Dan and Natalie faced eachother and I swear they were both about to cry. Then it dawned on me; this was Dans first kiss. And I bet it was Natalies too. Opps! Oh well. It's not my fault they walked under at the same time!

My eyes locked with Ians and I knew I was right. We both looked at our siblings with worry. They slowly got closer, squeezed their eyes shut, and right as the Holts walked around the corner into veiw; kissed and sprang apart. Natalie ran behind Ian and Dan ran up to his room. And the Holts, well, lets just say they stopped before they reached the door way.

* * *

**I just had to leave it there. Anyway, that just had to happen and everytime I read a fanfiction about the Cahills at Christmas it never does. So I have done the impossible and made Dan and Natalie kiss! In the next chapter we get to see how they feel about it. And I'm telling you now, it will surprise you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know, I know, I know... I suck at updating. It's been like four months or something? I don't know. I have had some reviews and I would just like to thank you all! And JesseCPK thank you for pointing out my errors I will try to improve, but, and I am just saying, it was late and my computer doesn't have spell check! But . . . I will use my brain this time. LOL! Actually, that wasn't very funny. And, I'm pretending that none of the Cahills vs. Vesper books happened. Because then everyone is kinda kidnapped and Sinead is kinda no good so . . . Anyway . . . on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **

**ME: Dan! Do the disclaimer!**

**DAN: Why should I? You made me kiss Natalie!**

**ME: I'll make you do it again.**

**DAN: eternalreader62 does not own The 39 Clues or any of its content! Can I go now?**

**ME: Of corse not! You're needed in this chapter! On with the story!**

**Chapter 2: A Spark:**

_Hamilton's P.O.V_

When we arrived at the Cahill mansion the door was open and we heard laughter, so we decided to go on inside. But just as we were about to step through the doorway, I was a sprig of mistletoe hanging in the doorway. After telling my sisters - that could have been disastrous! - We walked in a single file line.

We followed the laughter to the kitchen where Dan and Natalie both looked like they were going to burst out crying. Then they did something that I never thought I would ever see. They kissed. Then they sprang apart and Natalie hid behind Ian and Dan ran off, most likely up to his room. Well, that was strange.

I looked up at the doorway and saw mistletoe. Ohhhhhhh, now I get it. They were most likely arguing and didn't notice that it was there and only realized when it was too late. I could tell this wasn't going to go well. At all.

_Natalie P.O.V_

I didn't care if it was childish to hide behind Ian. No one had shown me to my room yet and I had nowhere else to go. I was shaking slightly and trying my hardest not to cry. Never, in a million years, did I ever expect Daniel Cahill to be my first kiss. And there was nothing I could do about it. But one thought was racing around my mind; why'd I feel a spark? I wasn't going to admit there was one to anyone. I'm not crazy. But I still wanted to know why. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that everybody was looking at me.

_Ian P.O.V_

"Natalie?" I asked with the kindest voice I had. I saw a few people turn to me in astonishment **(A/N: spelling?) **but I ignored them. Natalie was shaking slightly. She never shakes. She doesn't get scared or anything like that. Her eyes were wide and she was blushing slightly. I looked over and saw the Holts carefully coming into the kitchen, avoiding going through all at once, in a single file line. This was going to be an interesting week. if we even made it a week.

_Dan P.O.V_

What the hell just happened? I could answer that, but I wouldn't. I knew I just had my first kiss with Natalie. But, no matter how horrible that was, that was not what I was talking about. I was talking about the spark. I had heard Amy and Sinead talking enough times to know what a spark was. And I sure as hell knew _that_ wasn't what had just happened. Right?

_Amy P.O.V_

It didn't take a genius to notice how awkward it was with Natalie hiding behind her brother shaking not meeting anybodies gaze. So, being the hostess, I decide I would take her to her room. She looked nervous when she came out from behind Ian, but that could have just been because everybody looked at her. Seriously. I knew that everyone was going to get caught under one of the two plants at some point, weather they knew they were there or not.


End file.
